Back in Five Minutes
by 666PsychoCheddar999
Summary: The Raggedy Doctor said he'd be back in five minutes. He didn't return but Amy kept watching and waiting. Is she insane? Or is this Doctor real? Oneshot.


Back in Five Minutes

**A/N: Just an idea that came to me while I was typing another chapter of Centuries Apart. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned it and this is only a one-shot. Read on! :D**

How long **is **five minutes to him? Amelia Pond yelled inside her head. 3 years ago, there was a crack in her wall and a blue box fell out of the sky. She had met a man called the Doctor, who had eaten fish custard and opened a crack in her wall. Then, he disappeared, saying he'd be back in five minutes.

Amelia marked another day on the calendar she kept. 3 years and 5 days since she had last seen the Doctor. Her Raggedy Doctor.

As she sat in her room, silently playing with her dolls, she suddenly heard a grinding sound from farway. Her eyes widened and she quietly whispered, "Doctor."

She ran downstairs to the back door, putting on her shoes and coat. Her aunt had locked the door to prevent her from trying to find the Doctor in the middle of the night but she got past this by climbing out of the window.

She ran along the alleyway, a smile spreading across her little, freckled face, and her ginger hair blowing in the wind. She reached the front of her house and looked around, desperately searching for the Doctor.

Then a man appeared across the street, scratching his head and looking around for something. He was wearing a different suit and wasn't so raggedy anymore but it was him, without a doubt. It was the Doctor.

"Doctor! Doctor!" yelled Amelia, running across the street to meet the man she had been waiting for these last three years.

He turned to her and smiled, "Well, hello there! You haven't seen a blue box around here, have you? I'm always forgetting where I park it. And I literally just parked it!"

"Your blue box? You mean the one that smashed my shed? Don't feel bad about it, my aunt bought a new one!"

"What do you mean smashed your-?" Before the Doctor finished his sentence, he suddenly took a step back, a sudden expression of shock on his face. All he muttered was, "Oops!" and then turned and ran.

Amelia, extremely confused, ran after the Doctor, yelling his name. She chased him through street after street, until the Doctor ducked into an alley and Amy heard the sound of mechanical wheezing. When she turned the corner, she saw a small blue light, slowly flickering and fading until it disappeared altogether.

After staring at the empty space where the light had been seconds before, she set off home. She re-told this encounter to her aunt and her second psychiatrist was booked for two days later.

Amelia sat in the park, playing with her dolls, as she always did every Saturday afternoon. She was 12 now but had not forgotten her encounter with the Doctor two years earlier and definetly not the one before that. Her calender now read, '2 years, 206 days since I last saw the Doctor.'

There was also a little message she had scribbled underneath in crayon that said, 'He'll be here. Keep it packed.' and then an arrow pointing to a drawing of a suitcase. She smiled as she remembered this and returned to her dolls.

She heard footsteps behind her and voices. She didn't pay any attention to them. Until one uttered the word 'Doctor', which made her whirl around instantly. There were two men standing there, one was a man in his twenties with short hair and a small winter coat. The other man was the Doctor, wearing the exact clothes he was wearing two years ago. He hadn't aged a bit. She skipped over to them, dolls clasped in hand. The Doctor was telling the other man something.

"If we don't get to Amy right now, the Zlaxos will consume her mind and she will be a living husk for the rest of her life!"

"But all I'm saying is-!" The other man caught sight of Amelia and stopped in mid-sentence, staring at her.

"Are you all right?" asked Amelia, looking at the man like he was some kind of freak.

The man looked at the Doctor and then back at Amelia. He squatted down to her height and said, "Hello there. My name is-!"

The Doctor interrupted, giving the man a disapproving look.

"Don't. You'll mess up the timeline."

The man nodded and got up, towering over Amy again.

"Ok, well, see you. Oh, and leave off the dressing-up with your mate Rory. I think he's a little un-comfortable with it."

With that, the man gave Amelia a final wave and he and the Doctor took off down the street, leaving Amelia confused, clutching her dolls.

Psychiatrist number three was booked for nine o'clock the next day. She also decided to change her name to Amy. She liked that name.

Amy, now 15, sat in her neighbour's garden. It was her friend, Frank's birthday party and she had decided to go sit outside with a cupcake and some lemonade instead of playing Twister. She had never really been one for party games and Rory wasn't there, so there was nobody to talk to.

Most of them thought she was a freak. Her calender told her it had been exactly three years since she had last seen the Doctor. Or 'imagined her encounter' according to her second psychiatrist. She hated all of them. They were trying to tell her what she could and couldn't think. She had never like that.

Suddenly, a red-haired girl came walking through the back gate in the fence. She was wearing a frustrated expression and yelling, "Doctor!" over and over, looking around the garden.

She walked up to Amy and asked, "Excuse me, have you seen a man in a bow tie? He's really hyper and has a bad taste in fashion?"

Amy recognised the Doctor's description and shook her head.

"No, sorry. Someone in there might now."

When the girl heard her speak, a smile slowly spread across her face and she sat down in an empty deckchair next to Amy, still beaming.

"Frank's 16th, right?"

Amy nodded, looking down at the plastic cup full of lemonade clasped in her hands.

"Hmmm. Not much of a party. Except that he tries to bathe his dog. Keep an eye out for that!"

There was a pause before the girl spoke again, her tone suddenly serious. She leaned closer to Amy.

"So, this Raggedy Doctor of yours..."

"Are you another psychiatrist?" snapped Amy, ready to bite her at any moment.

"Definetly not!" laughed the girl, her smile returning temporarily.

"I'm just saying...don't give up hope. Your magic Doctor will be along again to whisk you away in his wonderful blue box. Just...be patient."

And with that, the girl got up and left, vaulting over the fence.

Suddenly, a big black Labrador came running out into the garden, covered in suds and water. Amy smiled a little and returned to her lemonade.

_4 years later..._

"_Why did you say six months?"_

"_Well, why did you say five minutes?"_

**Please review! :D**


End file.
